A wine tasting is a gathering of people to taste and compare different wines. Although wine tasting has been a common practice for many years for the experienced wine connoisseur, it recent years it has gained increased popularity among the novice wine drinker as well.
While a wine tasting may be performed in many different ways, a typical blind wine tasting includes two necessary items for each participant. First, each participant needs a set of wine glasses—one for each bottle of wine to be sampled. Second, each participant needs a wine placemat. Typically, the wine placemat has a six numbered circles on it, corresponding to each of the labeled bottles of wine, designating the placement of each wine glass. Although the wine bottles themselves are usually covered in order to conceal their identity from the participants, the participant is always aware of which numbered wine bottle they are sampling at the time.
Similarly, blind comparisons of other beverages, food and other products, have been conducted and are of continuing interest. The present inventor has conceived of a new method of conducting such blind comparisons in which the product to be compared, e.g., wine, is contained in a glass container.